


Just For Me

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Season One-Inspired Hannigram: One-Shots [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Will Graham's Massive Cum Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly cracky little thing. Involving pineapple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Me

Will's training this evening had gone exactly as planned. Hannibal was pleased, but decided not to show his satisfaction with the progress right away.

Since he hadn't had much sexual contact in recent years, Will had a tendency to become rather overstimulated, so Hannibal had been making him practice orgasmic delay techniques. Tonight had been the first time that Will had not come while Hannibal roughly fingered his sensitive ass while he lightly stroked his aching cock. Usually by the time Hannibal had gotten to the point of administering the gentlest of touches, the poor boy was so worked up that it didn't take him long to lose control and make a complete mess of himself. But not tonight; Hannibal had massaged Will's prostate for at least a half an hour, then moving on to almost another equal amount of time of simultaneously masturbating him. He'd decided that this represented adequate improvement to give a reward.

"You did so well tonight, dear Will. What do you think you deserve in return?" He asked, teasing light kisses across Will's hot pulse. As if he really had to ask - Will always wanted the same thing. But asking was part of the game.

"Please let me suck your cock, Hannibal, please, and let me taste it the way I like."

"We'll see about that. Does your performance also merit the privilege of pleasuring yourself when you do this?"

Will pouted, saying "I was good tonight, I didn't come!"

Hannibal caressed Will's jawline, and said with a paternal tone, "Yes, you were very good Will. But you have to make sure you don’t come until I’ve finished with you. Do you think you can do that?”

Will nodded cautiously.

Not entirely believing him, Hannibal decided to try and see just how well the training had gone. It would certainly amuse him to see Will’s frustration should he fail. “Alright. Get on your knees then."

He stood up, taking his nearly hard length out of his trousers, and Will rushed to get into position. Hannibal took his hair between his fingers, stroking himself just centimeters from Will's wet lips. He ran the head of his cock along them, Will whimpering at his feet.

He gripped the desperate man's hair tightly as he plunged himself deep inside Will's hot mouth, grazing the back of his throat. He usually fucked Will's mouth mercilessly until he came, deep inside, enjoying the strangled noises that accompanied this brutal treatment. But instead he went slower this time, his hand wrapped firmly at the base of his cock, letting Will suck and tongue him to his heart's content.

At the same time, Will had his own hardness in hand. Hannibal watched him, and saw that he wasn’t going too fast, like he usually did, with urgent need; but instead, Will was pleasuring himself at a more moderate pace, just as Hannibal had been doing to him before. This was a breakthrough, after all.

When he felt the tightening feeling that signaled he was about to finish, instead of thrusting himself to the hilt inside of Will’s mouth, Hannibal pulled his cock almost all the way out. He looked down at the shuddering man, who looked back up at him with pleading eyes, hands sliding more rapidly over his own erection.

He held Will by the back of the neck, forcing him to tilt his head back, and said in a dark, teasing voice: "Ready for your reward, boy? I think you’ve earned it."

A drawn out "mmmmm" was all the sound Will could manage to make, scarcely daring to believe he'd get what he wanted so badly. Hannibal was so kind to him.

Hannibal arched his back, and flooded Will's lips with copious amounts of the hottest, thickest, sweetest cum Will had ever tasted. As soon as it hit his tongue, Will reached the edge of his own release, and drenched his hand, never taking his mouth off the head of Hannibal's massive cock, tasting and savoring all that he gave.

When it was over, Will sank to the floor, flushed and reveling in this perfect satiation of exactly what he'd needed. Hannibal knelt beside him, tracing the last of what remained that Will hadn't licked from his lips.

When Will returned to reality, he sighed and said, "What have you been eating? Your cum, it's so sweet. I love it."

Hannibal laughed, continuing to push more of what remained near Will's mouth past his lips, and said "Pineapple. Just for you, Will."

Will swelled with such joy he thought his heart would burst. _Just for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by asks/responses on haanigram's tumblr. This is dangerously close to unserious territory for me, so thanks...


End file.
